Lord Of The Rings Sing-A-Long Version
by redbutterflies
Summary: For those who loves to sing, or think the book is too tough to read, here it is! The Sing-A-Long Version of Lord Of The Rings! (or something like that...)
1. "I Will Leave You One More Time" with Bi...

~ I know this has been done before. But I am also creative. Me also want to make song texts in Middle Earth! ~  
  
First song: I Will Leave You One More Time  
(To the "lovely" tunes of "Baby One More Time" with Britney Spears. Everyone knows that one?)  
  
It is Bilbo's Long Expected Party and it is the time for Bilbo's Speech.  
"Hi," says Bilbo. "I was thinking now of doing something different that in the book and the movie, so in this version I will sing you a song, instead of a speech. If you know it, sing-a-long, especially on the chorus. Okay?" The Hobbits nods.  
"Gandalf, music, please!" yells Bilbo, and Gandalf starts the music in a MYSTERIOUS way. And Bilbo starts to sing:  
  
Oh Shire, Shire,  
How was I supposed to know  
That I would not get my Peace here?  
Oh Shire, Shire, it seems like I have to go,  
You'll soon be out of my sight here.  
  
Show me,  
What the big World might could be  
Tell me,  
Good bye, cause I want to leave now  
  
Oh, because,  
Your stickingness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess, I want to leave (want to leave)  
When I'm down here,  
I lose my mind  
I give you a sign  
Now I leave you one more time!  
  
Dear family,  
It's you I'm so tired of  
You nag me all the time, yeah  
Dear family, I'm leaving you all alone,  
It'll be great to leave you all here  
  
Show me  
What the big World might could be  
Tell me,  
Good bye, cause I want to leave now  
  
Oh, because,  
Your stickingness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess, I want to leave (want to leave)  
When I'm down here,  
I lose my mind  
I give you a sign  
Now I leave you one more time!  
  
And with a 'poof' Bilbo is gone, while he sings his last "time". But, the Hobbits could hear a little humming, if it has not been for the great noise that they make themselves.  
"A great song he ended his life in Hobbiton with," says Gandalf for himself. 


	2. "Middle-Earth" with Gandalf

Second song: Middle-Earth.  
(To the tunes of "Penny Lane" by the Beatles. Download it or find your old record! It is not quite as the song with chorus and bridge and so on in the end, but don't kill me for that...)  
  
In Bag End, The Shire, on a nice day. It is the day when Gandalf tells Frodo the real truth about Bilbo's ring.  
"I do not understand all of this," says Frodo. "I am only a hobbit. This is very complicated for me. You know, we hobbits mostly eat and drink and sings happy songs..."  
"Well, let us see," answers Gandalf. "I can make a song out of it. Maybe you understand more then." Gandalf finds a guitar in a locker, and counts: "One, two, three!" and starts to sing:  
  
In Middle-Earth there is a Dark Lord called fyrst Sauron,  
He has some Ringwraiths and he lost his little Ring  
He's so angry and he sends his Wraiths  
Out on search...  
  
("Oh, yeah," yells Gandalf.)  
  
Around the corner in Gondor, is Denethor Steward,  
He tries to stop the great Dark Armies on their road  
But he won't make it, they are just too strong  
For Gondor...  
Very strange  
  
Middle-Earth  
I will protect, I tell you now  
Elves, Men, Dwarves and You are in my hand  
Don't sit and meanwhile back  
  
Because the Wraiths are turning closer to the Shire  
They feel the Rings, its power and it's wanting more  
They'll kill you right to get it back to Him  
To the Evilness...  
  
If you should ask why they know it's here, and not there  
I must confess it's Gollum who informed the Wraiths  
They tortured him so very very bad  
And he screamed "Shi-ire!"  
Very loud...  
  
Middle-Earth  
Is in danger, 'cause of your ring  
It has to be destroyed in Orodruin  
You better travel out  
  
It is a danger journey, yes, but I will follow you  
To Bree, to Rivendell, to Moria and so  
I will bear you if you cannot go...  
  
"Samwise Gamgee!" screams Gandalf, and stops singing. "What are you doing out there?"  
"Cutting some branches, Mr. Gandalf," says a very scared Sam. "Don't... don't do anything cruel to me, will you?"  
"You interrupted my song! I'd love to make you to a frog," answers Gandalf.  
"Do not do it," begs Frodo.  
"No, I do not think I will do it," says Gandalf. "He can be with you on your road. Does not that sounds great?"  
  
~ Thanks for reading so far. It is maybe not splendid, this, but it is a little cool, I think, at least. Review... Next chapter will be out in not-so-long-time, I hope. ~ 


	3. "Who's That Guy?" with Pippin, Sam and F...

Third song: Who's That Guy?  
(This goes on the tunes of Eve's song, "Who's That Girl? I had to cut down some verses, because Eve's version is much longer, and I am not THAT creative. Sorry...)  
  
Ok, Frodo and Sam have left the Bag End (if they take the Movie Version or the BOOK Version is totally up to the Reader) and Pippin has joined them. They suddenly hear the sounds of something scaaary, or a Black Rider as we call them in this setting. The Black Rider smells around for a while and the Hobbits are scared stiff. Then the Black Rider hears his mom yell: "Dinner time!" and he rides away.  
Pippin asks: "What was THAT?" and music starts to play from somewhere in the wood. Then Pippin starts to sing:  
"Yo, yo, yo  
I wanna know  
  
Who's that guy?"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" sings Sam. Frodo looks weird at him.  
"He's that guy," continues Pippin.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Sam again!!  
"Who's that guy?" Pippin.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" Sam  
"He's that girl," says Frodo  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" Sam...  
  
Then Frodo (!!) starts to rap (!!!):  
"Yo, yo  
Can I tell you this by my word spell  
Look into my eyes think I'm scared, can't tell   
Why I do not understand this, so I can fail  
Keep it silent in the forest so he us not smell  
Call me coward, but I do not care now  
Peril hunt me cause I have a Ring, wow  
Check here, it is pure gold, ka-doo-rag  
Snorts, smell so, change speech, how they do that?  
Watch their swords drop, watch the crowds run away straight out  
Fear in the scared face, smash on and knock out  
I changed a lot, ain't me, I run away now  
If I gotta keep Middle-Earth as now, I'm supposed to change  
To warrior, adventurer, me going to Bree  
Never moved on real to Crickhollow, I have thought   
Gandalf told me to leave, I am on my way  
The Shire I leave, shit, I do not want neither of this"  
  
"Wow," says Pippin, before he and Sam starts on the chorus:  
"But you haven't told me, Who's that guy?"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," sings Sam, with his hands on his back and everything...  
"He's that guy," answers Frodo.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" Sam again!  
"Who's that guy?" asks Pippin.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" Sam...  
"He's that guy" Frodo.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" Sam  
  
Then the music stops, and they hear hoofbeats on the road.  
"Who is he?" ask Pippin for onehundredandtoomany times.  
"A Black Rider," answers Frodo. "Total evil... I have to pee. I'm scared."  
The Hobbits runs down a hillside just to end up in Farmer Maggot's mushrooms. All Black Riders and scary stuff are forgotten.  
  
~ This song got a LITTLE out of control during writing. It started only with Pippin singing chorus again and again, then Sam joined, and so the verse with Frodo's cocktail of posh speaking and slang. Please review this trio. They need response. Next chapter will come soon. I have Galadriel's song ready, but it will not come until the time is there... ~ 


	4. "Mushrooms In The Sun" with Frodo

Fourth song: Mushrooms In The Sun  
(This goes on Weezer's "Island In The Sun", a lovely song, after my opinion...)  
  
Well, as I said in the last chapter, the three hobbits have just discovered Farmer Maggot's mushrooms, or more likely, smelled them, but the point is: As all hobbits, Frodo loves mushrooms, so he starts to sing:  
  
When you have some mushrooms, aye  
You don't need a word to say  
All the things you gotta do  
Is to eat and taste it too  
  
With some mushrooms in the sun  
I will eat of joy and fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control myself  
  
When I don't have more mushrooms  
I will cry and weep for weeks  
All I want is just some more  
Will I find if I seek for  
  
Some mushrooms in the sun  
I will eat of joy and fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my myself  
  
I'll eat it all together  
Would eat mushrooms forever  
I'll hunger anymore  
  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
  
With some mushrooms in the sun  
I will eat of joy and fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control myself  
  
I'll eat it all together  
Would eat mushrooms forever  
I'll hunger anymore  
  
Hip hip  
  
I'll hunger anymore  
No no  
I'll hunger anymore  
No no  
No no  
No no   
  
"But why on earth would you eat mine?" says Farmer Maggot, who has sneaked up behind the singing Frodo and the listening Sam and Pippin.  
"Er... Hi, Farmer Maggot," says Pippin. (Hear the sound of Beethoven's famous symphony...)  
  
~ Long time since last update, but here it was, Frodo's predilection for mushrooms is brought up in the light (it has not fallen into shadow, as it would have done, if I didn't write it down...). So, you like or dislike it. Tell me. Or not. It is your decision. Not mine. Stay tune! Another one will sing next time. ~ 


End file.
